For control of an image sensing device, technology already exists that, for example, plays back a previously registered audio signal when a shutter button is pressed and carries out imaging when playback of the audio signal ends (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-165122). This makes it possible to capture optimal images by indicating the timing of imaging to the subject person using sound, to thereby enable the subject person to create a facial expression that is. timed to match the end of playback of the sound.
However, in order to make imaging simpler and easier it is preferable to omit even the operation of pressing the shutter button. There are also cases in which it is desirable to image a natural facial expression or motion at a suitable timing without having to make the subject concerned about the imaging timing of the camera.